<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaching For The Heights by Woofemus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907756">Reaching For The Heights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus'>Woofemus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Medusa comes up short. Literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reaching For The Heights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>treating myself out to something dumb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medusa thinks this might be the silliest thing she's done. Silliest thing she's about to do. No, even the silliest thing she's thought of doing.</p><p>In front of her stands Athena, her expression blank like the surface of a still lake. To anyone else, Athena looks like the paragon of wisdom and patience the mortals believe her to be. Medusa knows better: there isn't a single thought in that pretty head.</p><p>True to her nature, Athena is the sort of person who waits and reacts. She meticulously plans out in advance but waits for the first strike against her shield before springing into action. So right now, she merely watches Medusa for what she will do next.</p><p>It shouldn't bother Medusa so much. She's already used to Athena's… mannerisms, so to say. And yet, Medusa feels her temper starting to flare the longer Athena stares at her. How nice it must be to be so thickheaded!</p><p>Of course, it's Medusa who's the real fool here, letting Satyr get this dumb idea stuck in her head.</p><p>Athena really has been nothing but patient, though. Medusa can see the question burning in her eyes but she's listened to Medusa's demand to not speak right now. Of course, if Athena were to speak, the entire thing would be ruined! Athena never speaks carelessly but she always has the awful habit of saying the worst things in a situation. Medusa can almost hear her voice right now if she were to speak—</p><p>No, Medusa can't think about that. It'll just ruin Medusa's whole mood instead and then Athena will get even more confused.</p><p>Medusa wrinkles her nose. Athena exhales loudly for some reason but still doesn't speak. Good. Waiting for another moment, Medusa takes a step forward, and comes closer still until she can't anymore, which means she's right in front of Athena's… well, chest.</p><p>Well… here went nothing. Medusa looks up toward Athena's face. Cranes her neck up, really. Oh, no. Even as she pushes herself up with the tips of her toes, she already knows.</p><p>Just as she thought, she can't reach Athena's face <em>at all</em>.</p><p>But if Athena were to lean down too…</p><p>Medusa places her feet on the floor and then tries again, but the same thing happens; she only comes up to just shy under Athena's chin instead. Just… a <em>little</em> more! Athena's lips are right there—</p><p>Medusa's eyes look up. Athena is blinking down at her, absolutely confused.</p><p>"... Medusa," Athena says plainly but Medusa can hear the question underneath, the one that Athena's been more than burning to ask right now. And how can Medusa answer her? That she wanted to try to surprise Athena with a kiss but she's <em>literally</em> come up short?!</p><p>Her pride's sort of wounded right now. Medusa pulls back with a scowl, huffing to herself. So much for that! And now, embarrassment makes her cheeks start burning, and she knows Athena's more than confused.</p><p>Then… another way? After spending so much time trying to psych herself up only to fall flat though, Medusa wants something more foolproof.</p><p>"... are you unwell, Medusa?" Athena asks.</p><p>"I'm fine," Medusa snaps, and winces slightly because that'd come out harsher than she intended. "I'm fine," she says again with much less bite, but she spins away from Athena. "Just remembered I had to do something! I'll see you another time!"</p><p>"Medusa, wait—" but Medusa is already dashing out of the cabin.</p><p>New plan, then.</p>
<hr/><p>"I can't reach her," Medusa mumbles the moment she sits down at the bench inside the mess hall. Satyr looks at her from across the table, and breaks into giggles.</p><p>"I <em>knew</em> it, Meddy! You didn't believe me but I <em>knew</em> it!" Satyr can't stop laughing as if she's been told the funniest thing all day. Medusa scowls, too mortified to snap a retort. She knew deep down, but she didn't want to believe it either! Ugh, she really let Satyr have this one.</p><p>"It's so noisy now," Baal mutters from where he's sitting next to Satyr.</p><p>"I'm not talking to you!" At least Medusa can still retort at <em>him.</em> Her temper is hair thin right now, and Baal is always so quick to trip through it—</p><p>"But I still must listen to you," he snaps back.</p><p>Medusa almost screams. Instead, she glowers at him, letting her temper stew. "I'm not talking to only you here! I wanted to talk to Satyr and <em>you</em> just happened to be here too! Stop being so self-centered!"</p><p>"Me? <em>Me?</em> You, of all the people, should tell <em>me</em> to stop being so—"</p><p>"You strike her in the stomach," Nezha says suddenly. Both Medusa and Baal whip their heads at him, eyes wide open. Nezha doesn't even look unfazed. "It'll make her lean down, will it not?" he clarifies, as if <em>that's</em> the part that Medusa and Baal are gawking at him about. He starts jabbing at the air and Baal, sitting in front of Nezha, slowly starts to lean backward and away from him. "Just give her a really good one like this and—"</p><p>"No, no, no, Meddy can't do that to Athena!" Satyr cries out. "She should tackle Athena to the ground instead! She'll be able to reach her <em>and</em> get a hug at the same time! Problem solved!"</p><p>"What?!" Medusa's now gawking at Satyr instead. "No! I'm not doing any of that! What do you even think I do with Athena?!"</p><p>"Rattle her ears off with all the screeching you make," Baal says with a drawn out sigh. "I don't know how she can stand you for so long."</p><p>Oh, <em>that's</em> it! Medusa whirls to him, both her and her snakes hissing. Hannibal, perched on Baal's shoulder, coolly regards her, which makes Medusa even more incensed. She slams the table and pushes herself up, her tail whipping furiously behind her.</p><p>"And you think you're any better when you're just standing there strumming your dumb mouth just like your guitar?!"</p><p>Baal does the same, rising to his feet as Hannibal hisses—</p><p>"Maybe a kick might be better?" Nezha says suddenly. Both Medusa and Baal turn their heads toward him. Nezha isn't even looking at them as he sits there, looking thoughtful and proud of himself. Their tempers deflate and they quickly sit back down, sighing. Satyr jumps at the opportunity to steer the conversation onto safer ground before another fight breaks out.</p><p>"Nez, maybe we should think about this another way," she says. "I don't think we want to hurt Athena, right?"</p><p>"Hurt Athena?" Nezha turns to her, surprised. "Why would Athena be hurt? A light hit like this from Medusa wouldn't be enough to hurt a primal like Athena. Oh!" His eyes light up with another idea. "How's this, you throw something at her head, and it'll make her duck—"</p><p>"No! Stop talking! Why are all your answers so bad?!" Medusa groans. She can't tell if Nezha does this on purpose or not, especially with the way he's smirking so brazenly now. And Satyr too! Already, she can feel herself regretting coming to ask for help... she's not even sure why she's here, to be honest. Medusiana would've given her better advice! "Anyway, I'm <em>not</em> doing whatever you guys just said, for the record!"</p><p>"That would be wise," Baal drawls, "I fear you'll hurt yourself instead with your pathetic strength—"</p><p>Medusa kicks his shin.</p>
<hr/><p>So. That'd been… <em>unhelpful.</em> All Medusa has learned so far is that she is <em>never</em> asking the rest of her primal pals for any advice ever again. Or to catch Satyr when she's alone and not with the others, but Medusa is still feeling sour about everything. Anyway, asking her primal pals is very out of the question right now!</p><p>Ugh, what does she do now? After that embarrassing retreat, she can't go back and face Athena again without needing to explain what just happened! Which is the last thing she wants to do, because trying to explain what she'd been trying to put into words is… even more embarrassing than listening to the others spout off their ridiculous answers.</p><p>Medusa gives herself a little slap on her head, growling afterward. It only really hits her now that her running away has… sort of made things even more awkward. Why is it Athena that makes her feel like her mind is running in circles? Athena is the most straightforward person Medusa's ever known, and yet…</p><p>"Medusa?"</p><p>Medusa smells first rather than sees or hears Rosetta, who's now in front of her. Rosetta always smells like a whole bunch of different flowers but rather than combining to make something nasty like how some skydwellers go too overboard with their strange scents, it's a more pleasant smell that isn't overwhelming. Maybe it's doing something to Medusa because she feels herself calming down slightly. Well, whatever, she can't complain, if it gets her to stop going all around inside her mind.</p><p>"Rosetta," Medusa greets. "What is it?"</p><p>Rosetta takes one look at her, and reaches out to pat her shoulder. Her face looks torn between seriousness and… trying not to laugh. Medusa narrows her eyes. <em>That's</em> never a good sign. "I tried, but good luck," Rosetta says and without another word, walks past her.</p><p>… what? Medusa blinks, absolutely bewildered. Now she's agitated again. What <em>had</em> that even been!?</p><p>It's also this time that Europa rounds the corner, her eyes lighting up when she sees Medusa.</p><p>"Medusa, hello!" she greets. Before Medusa can even get a word in, Europa smiles serenely and begins to talk. "I had a chat with Athena and do not worry, your relationship will be unchanged!"</p><p>"... hah?" Medusa stares dumbly at her. Europa has only spoken two sentences and already, Medusa has never felt more confused in her life.</p><p>Europa only continues to smile at her. "I wish you well, then," she says and leaves, exactly the same way Rosetta did. Medusa stares at the spot she'd been.</p><p>"Hey, wait, what the hell is happening?!" Medusa whirls around, dashing down the hall to chase after Europa and shake some answers out of her—</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>—and crashes right into the last person she'd been ready to see right now. She nearly falls backward except hands quickly reach out and steady her, keeping a tight grip on her as Medusa regains her bearings.</p><p>"Are you fine, Medusa?" Athena asks. She's peering down at her, examining her for any injuries. Not that there should be any, when they're both out of their armor so they're wearing soft skydweller clothes and it isn't as if Medusa could get hurt by something as easy as running head on into Athena anyway!</p><p>"I'm fine," Medusa quickly says, trying desperately to gather her thoughts in light of everything that's just happened in the past several minutes. Rosetta, Europa, and now Athena—</p><p>"Are you sure?" Athena rests a hand against her face. "You still seem… disoriented."</p><p>"I said I'm fine!" she snaps. Which, funnily enough, is the complete opposite of how Medusa feels right now. Athena's hand is warm against her cheek, in that sort of nice and fuzzy way that makes Medusa want to keep leaning against it. At least she would if the circumstances were any different, but Medusa's noticed that Athena hasn't stopped furrowing her brow at all since seeing her, and Medusa feels as skittish as a snake slithering through the grass when there's a hawk screeching above.</p><p>"Okay," Athena says, and lets her hand fall away. They stare at each other. Medusa's trying to figure out what to say, anything to break the awkward silence that's come between them. Her tail thumps periodically against the floorboards. The noise it makes sounds like a timer counting down to… something. She should stop her tail, but she's nervous. The weight of Athena's gaze is always so heavy even when Medusa knows there's nothing going through Athena's mind right now.</p><p>"Medusa, I would like to talk if you are—"</p><p>"Not here!" Medusa hisses before Athena can continue further. Athena blinks at her. Medusa… had blurted that out for some reason. Well, maybe standing in the middle of the hallway isn't the best place to talk, even if Medusa can't hear anyone around right now. And who's to say Satyr, or worse, <em>Baal</em> won't come rounding the corner and run into them? He's still mad that she kicked him, Medusa remembers with another grimace.</p><p>"Very well. I will follow where you wish to discuss this," Athena says, and Medusa grimaces. What a poor choice of words; it sounds like they're about to have some sort of talk about an upcoming battle or something. Ugh, what a pain.</p><p>They end up heading to Athena's cabin because it's closest to where they're at. Glafkos is perched on his roost at the top of Athena's bed rest, his big eyes opening from his nap when they come in. He makes a small chirp as he looks only at Athena, his feathers slightly ruffled.</p><p>"Glafkos," Athena says chidingly as she reaches out to pat his head. Medusa glances back and forth between the two of them, bemused. He feels upset about something, not that Medusa knows or… understands what he's trilling about now. Athena catches her gaze and explains. "He can tell that I had met with Europa, and he's still upset when she sprayed him with water the other day."</p><p>Medusa stares at her. Athena doesn't elaborate.</p><p>"... anyway!" Medusa frowns as she tries to look everywhere except Athena. She still hasn't figured out what to do. Maybe she should find a stepping ladder—okay, <em>no</em>, that'd be a real blow to her dignity then. Maybe float up? No, Medusa doesn't really want to do that either. Then...</p><p>"First off, I wish to apologize to you, Medusa," Athena tells her, now turned fully toward her. Glafkos is back asleep now, his feathers unruffled. "I know you are upset at me."</p><p>Medusa snaps back to attention.</p><p>"... wha?" she says elegantly. "Apologize? What for? What"</p><p>"About what had happened last time between us." Athena ducks her head in apology. "I was confused as to what you were doing, and speaking with Europa had possibly shed some light on what you were doing… so I wish to apologize."</p><p>"... what?" It feels like that's all Medusa can really say right now. "I don't—what are you even talking about?"</p><p>"What you were doing last time…" Athena looks up and meets her eyes though they're still slightly downcast. "You were trying to intimidate me, were you not?"</p><p>… what? What? <em>What?</em> Medusa stares at her, mouth slowly falling open in shock. Even her tail has stopped moving, frozen in mid-air. Oh, Creator above, Athena is speaking absolute nonsense now. Athena looks at her, and when it doesn't seem like Medusa is going to speak (because what <em>can</em> Medusa really say right now?!), she continues.</p><p>"Ever since our vacation on Auguste, I have been getting to converse more with your primal friends… and you feel as if I am… hm, encroaching upon your territory. I understand; first and foremost, they are your precious primal pals, and I do know how protective you get. Europa had mentioned courtship behavior as well and as I thought it over—"</p><p>Medusa kicks her.</p><p>It's more a light tap against her leg really (<em>unlike</em> what she'd done to Baal) but it accomplishes its job of making Athena stop talking, who startles at the impact. Doesn't even make her bend down! Well, not that Medusa had actually been expecting it to even if she were to put more force into it. Nezha <em>is</em> right about Athena; it'll take a whole ship or two flying into her to even make her keel over.</p><p>Ugh, she can't believe she actually tried his advice though. She's never going to tell him that.</p><p>And now… well, where does Medusa even <em>start?</em> Now she understands what Rosetta had meant, and… whatever Europa had meant as well. Ugh, Europa! She's almost just as bad as Athena sometimes, even more sheltered away from the world. At least Athena's duty forces her to interact with the skydwellers.</p><p>"Athena," Medusa starts, and stops. Honestly, she's still trying to process every ridiculous thing that's just come out of Athena's mouth. Many wrong things come out of Athena's mouth, but this might be the first time she's been <em>so</em> completely far off the mark entirely. Intimidation?! What even?!</p><p>"Athena, whatever you're thinking about, forget everything." Medusa sighs, rubbing her head. "First off, I'm <em>not</em> upset," she stresses.</p><p>"... you are not?" Athena slowly meets Medusa's eyes, the hope shining inside her own. "Truly?"</p><p>Medusa sighs. "No, I'm not."</p><p>"Ah…" Athena ducks her head again and, oh no, Medusa hears it, the familiar sniffles. "I am glad. I feared greatly that my transgression would damage our relationship."</p><p>"Oh—Athena, <em>listen!</em> You didn't do anything wrong! And I wasn't trying to… ugh, whatever the hell Europa told you. I was trying to…" Medusa trails off with a slight squeak. Her tail starts to thump against the floor again. It isn't like she can just <em>say</em> this aloud!</p><p>"... what were you trying to do, then?" is, <em>of course</em>, the next thing Athena asks. She's watching Medusa now, and Medusa feels like they're back to that same day before.</p><p>Medusa marches up to Athena again. Once more she rises on the tips of her toes and… she's still too short. Athena blinks down at her, and Medusa balks under her intense stare; she can't believe she's really considering the stepladder idea. Baal would never let her live it down if he found out—</p><p>No! She's not going to do that! She's going to—</p><p>Growling, Medusa grabs the collar of Athena's shirt and pulls her down into a kiss.</p><p>Oh. Maybe it was so easy after all.</p><p>When Medusa pulls back, Athena is blinking rapidly. For once, Athena's normally sharp eyes are unfocused, and Medusa finds herself smirking at that. Athena is always the one who keeps her composure, and seeing her out of it like this because of Medusa is frankly satisfying. It makes her pull Athena down again, still straining on the tips of her toes.</p><p>Athena freezes for a split second before she reacts, kissing back. Her hands rest on Medusa's hips, warm and pleasant. Maybe she can feel how Medusa is struggling though because she leans further down, inadvertently deepening their kiss as Medusa lowers herself back down to the flat of her feet.</p><p>"Oh," Athena says breathlessly when they part. Medusa looks at her, and quickly looks away as her whole face starts to burn, mind now catching up to what she's just done.</p><p>"... <em>now</em> do you get it?" she mumbles. Still pressed closed to Athena, she feels rather than sees Athena nod. "And don't get the wrong idea, it isn't like I want to do this with Baal or Nezha either!" She makes a face at the thought. Medusa can feel the way Athena pauses slightly to take in this information.</p><p>"Hm," Athena hums quietly. Another moment passes before Athena moves one of her hands to cup Medusa's face. This time, Medusa allows herself to lean into it, eyes closing to enjoy the warmth.</p><p>Until she knows when Athena will speak and ruin the moment, which she does right now. "Ah, but Medusa, if this was all you wanted though, could you not have simply asked me to lean down?"</p><p>Ugh, Medusa knew this question was coming. She rests her cheek against Athena's chest, using the fact that Athena can't see her face if she does this. "I wanted it to be a surprise."</p><p>Really, it sounds so silly now when she says it aloud. It isn't as if Athena would have immediately understood anyway if Medusa had asked her to lean down. Ugh, it really could have been so easy!</p><p>"A… surprise," Athena says slowly, and Medusa can all but hear the gears turning in Athena's mind. "I was certainly surprised, then."</p><p>"Well, good! That's what I wanted to do!" Somehow, Medusa doesn't fumble over her words. Thinking about everything is embarrassing. How could she let Satyr talk this idea into her head? Oh, but when Athena starts to stroke her face, Medusa thinks maybe this might have been worth it.</p><p>The moment lasts for only a few seconds before Athena's hand shifts, her fingers going underneath Medusa's chin and nudging her upward. Medusa allows her to do so—and nearly yelps when she realizes Athena's face is <em>right</em> in front of her again.</p><p>Close! Too close! Why is her face so close again!</p><p>"Hm, would that mean if I were to lean my head down like this, it would be taken as an invitation?" Athena asks.</p><p>"Wh—what are you—what do—" Medusa can't help her sputtering. It's not her fault! Athena's face is so close, and it is Athena's hand that is forcing Medusa to stare up at her, to see that she has the full brunt of Athena's attention. As always, those gray eyes of Athena's are intensely sharp but also so inquisitive, watching Medusa carefully. If it were anyone else, Medusa knows she'd get teased to the Crimson Horizon and below… but it's Athena, who always regards her so seriously.</p><p>Medusa holds her breath, faintly aware that Athena is doing the same thing. Athena's thumb brushes across her lips.</p><p>Medusa's getting tired of waiting, though. Her tail thumps against the floor, almost like a signal before Medusa leans forward and catches Athena's lips herself. This time, Athena laughs softly, her fingers sliding to curl against the side of Medusa's neck. Her hand is warm but it still makes Medusa shiver at the touch. And it's a lot better this time, when Medusa isn't trying to balance on only her toes.</p><p>"Does that answer you?" Medusa says afterward, unable to help but add the small huff at the end. Athena lingers close to her, close enough that Medusa can feel the curve of Athena's mouth as she smiles.</p><p>"Yes," Athena murmurs, and leans in again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>